Mission: Malfoy Wait, That's Impossible!
by FF Queen
Summary: Hermione finally admits to Ginny that she likes Draco, but she wasn't counting on what was going to happen!


Mission: Malfoy...Wait, That's Impossible!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dis: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, and you all know that!  
  
A/N: Rated for...Themes I guess. Well anyway, enjoy! ^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Granger!"   
"What NOW Ferret Boy?" Hermione's borwn eyes met with Draco's icy grey ones with a funny look on her face. It was weird, Draco hadn't left her alone for two seconds for the whole week. Even in the Great Hall at meal times he was right behind her. "No, come here." Hermione's face scrunched up as she shook her head and folded her arms.  
"For the final time, I am NOT coming near you, you reek from here!"   
"Very funny..."   
"Yeah, I thought so too. Really Ferret, you'd at least think someone like you would wear better cologne than that!"   
"And I say the same about your damn bodyspray!"   
"Say that then, but I'm not the one that has to keep themselves looking expensive and up themselves." And with a laugh at Draco's face, Hermione swept from the library, clutching a new lot of books.   
  
"Honestly Ginny, I can't understand him! And I thought he hated Muggleborns..." Hermione sighed, her and Ginny laying on Hermione's bed in the dorms. "Well...I think he likes you. I mean..." Ginny giggled, looking at Hermione's pink, angry face.   
"He DOES NOT like me, and even if he did, I WOULD NOT like him!" Ginny just shook her head, eating another chocolate frog. "Whatever you reckon Hermione. It's just so obvious that he likes you. And besides, you two would make a cute couple..." This was too much for Hermione's temper, picking up the pillow she was laying on, she whacked it right over Ginny's head with a smirk. "That's for saying Dra - Malfoy likes me!" But Hermione went red as she dropped the pillow, putting a hand to her mouth. "Ohh...Calling him Draco are you? I think someone likes him..." Ginny smiled, laughing as Hermione slammed her fist against the bed. "NO! I DO NOT LIKE THE FERRET!"   
  
"Oh, get over your obvious crush, and go ask him out. I KNOW for a fact he likes you." Ginny smiled, looking at Hermione excitedly. "I dare ya...Gryffindor honour." Hermione muttered as Ginny smiled innocently. Ginny knew she wouldn't turn it down...Unless she 'betrayed' her house. Hermione couldn't help but curse as they walked out of the dormitories. "Hang on!" Ginny smiled with a small giggle. "That's not all of the dare." Hermione went wide eyed as Ginny held up Hermione's red and black teddy, the one she had spent countless nights in when she was dating Ron. "No way! Ginny! Come on...I am NOT wearing that!" Ginny just smirked and laughed insanely.   
"Gryffindor honour. You HAVE to do it!"   
"Ohhhh...You little-..."  
  
Hermione hissed as she and Ginny made their way down to the Common Room for a second time. Ginny had let Hermione wear her school cloak over herself...But she had to take it off before they saw Draco. "Oh...God I'm going to kill you Weasley! You didn't even let me shave!" Ginny's smile grew even wider as they entered the Common Room, everyone looking at them strangely...Well one reason was because of Hermione. "Oh get over it would you!" Ginny muttered as Hermione tried to pick some hairs from her legs. "That's easy for you to say!" Hermione snapped, her face red as they walked out of the Common Room. "Whatever...Now, take your cloak off...We're already out of the Common Room." Hermione went a hot red in the face as she took off her cloak, feeling more than stupid and embarassed. "Ginny...It's freezing!" Hermione shivered, rubbing her arms. "Well...I guess I'm not the one in the teddy." Ginny replied with a laugh and smile. "Right...Let's go and find your man!"   
  
Everyone that saw Hermione paused, the boys were catcalling and calling out to her, whilst the girls looked at her in disgust and walked off. "I can't beleive you're doing this. Hermione Granger...Suddenly looks like the school..."   
"Don't you dare say it!" Hermione snapped, not liking the evil look on Ginny's face. "And I DO NOT!"  
"Want a bet? Walking around...In a part see-through teddy?" Hermione whimpered again, folding her arms across her chest. She knew it was see-through, and all because Ron picked it. "There he is!" Ginny whispered excitedly, pointing to a familiar blonde haired figure down the hall. "Oh God...No..." Hermione whimpered as Ginny continued to drag her.  
"And Hermione...Make sure you DON'T have your arms folded." Ginny giggled as they walked up to him.  
  
Draco cast them a weird look, his icy cold eyes scanning Hermione. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face. Hermione was too scared to speak, she looked like she had been Petrified. "Oh...Hermione has a question." Ginny laughed, her laugh making Hermione snap back to reality. "Er...I..."  
"Granger...I'm not going to pay you so I can mess up my bed with...Stuff." Draco answed, folding his arms. Hermione growled as Draco laughed coldly. "How about for free then?" Ginny smirked, trying not to laugh at Hermione's face. Draco looked Hermione up and down, still with his arms folded. "It's a deal then. Tonight, after dinner, meet me here." And with that Draco walked off, wearing a smug smirk. "Ohhh...I'm going to kill you Weasley!" Hermione screamed as Ginny fled, laughing as she did, with Hermione close behind.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Yes, I did continue this one! Some of my other fics, I'm stuck on at the moment, but I'm getting there! 


End file.
